Quebecball
Quebecball is a province of Canadaball which speaks (broken) French, directly descending from New Franceball and so from Franceball. He makes the 80% of the world's maple syrup and tries desperately to gain independence, but can't decide if he really wants it. He likes to give headaches to Canada. History In 1608 French Empireball discovered him, a native. Due to the preference of the French to live in Europe rather than on this other side of the world where the winters are pains, almost nobody settled in the huge territories of New-Franceball. And so the population grew slowly, until the french got (most of) their shit together, around 1663. Eclipsed by other colonies in size, and ignored by Franceball who was busy in Europeball's clay, British Empireball conquered him with a lack of luck and a limited french and native opposition (which still caused monstrous human damage to him), and annexed him in 1759. Filthy loyalists from Thirteen Coloniesball then came, took half of the New-French territories, named "Canadaball". Meanwhile, in 1838, Québecball tried to revolt, kick out UKball and create a Republic, but the plan failed. Later, they had two (failed) referendums for independence. (If you disagree about his nation status, he'll stab you with a very sharp hockey stick made out of maple syrup candy). He developed Poutine and Queue-de-castor in his food laboratory but he never managed to develop a French cuisine because of his horrible British habits. Romantic, he sometimes looks on the eastern horizon saying : "one day will come my own time"... Relations Allies He sometimes enjoys hating them. The Francophonie * Franceball - Mémé!!! J'promête-vous qui un jour je deviendra d'un powerful PAIS francophonie en l'Ameriques... Mais suis je sufficientment adulte pour vivre independentment? à quoi cela ressemble-t-il?? Aidez moi! * Louisianaball - Soeur petite. Tu n'êtes pas si mauvais en fait. * New Brunswickball - Your accent is even worse than mine, but you still have a lot of seafood. * Canadaball - Dad claims that he invented maple syrup and poutine! Please ¬¬ (Je ne suis pas Canadian... Je suis Québecois) * Ontarioball - Esti d'loyaliste! * Cameroonball - one of his regions is stupid Anglophone. Others * Russiaball - His leader's name sounds like poutine. * Belarusball - I like her three eyes. * Argentinaball - I like him because he hates UKball. (Why I need to obey a Queen that lives in the other side of the Atlantic in England ... Je ne parle pas l'anglais). Les Malvinas sont Argentinas! * Nunavutball - Thanks for the territory igloo dweller. Also he doesn't speak Anglais like me. * Poitou-Charentesball - We meet together before we set sail in the ship on 2008. * Southern Cameroonsball - Enough said. Enemies He can hate anyone if he feels like it. * Nunavutball - Natives. * UKball - Go back to Europe grandpa! REMOVE ANGLO!!! I will never speak English... wait a second ... D'Oh tabarnak (Je parlais anglais). * Canadaball - VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE²! * USAball - REMOVE BURGER INFLUENCE! Vous destroyed Louisinana's french culture! Je will destroy votre! * Ontarioball - Go back to burgerland vous smelly loyalist! Votre clay was mine!!! Invaders!!!! How to draw # Draw a circle # Color background sky Blue (RGB: 0, 36, 150) # Draw a white cross # Draw four fleur-de-lis in the four blue spaces, but you can draw white crosses if you're lazy # Add eyes and done. Quotes *"Squareheads" *"Poutine" *"Tabarnak" *"Caliss d'esti de saint ciboire!" *"VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE!!!" *"LES MALOUINES SONT ARGENTINES!!! *"REMOVE ANGLOS!!! *Je ne parle eh ou aboot, (Je ne parle Anglais). Je ne suis même pas une flèche droite comme cet idiot ... pour la dernière fois que je ne suis pas le Canada!!! *"Colis d'esti d'tabarnak d'épais d'anglo a marde!!!" -About Canada Gallery Capture.PNG CNEgqoD.png 2jjH63P.png Canada30.jpg Quebecer.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg 1c9053d1d4ea06821b8054e3e8d4ad6f.png Reddit_EnergeticBanana_This_is_why_Quebec.png|This is why Quebec Reddit_iTechnicolour_Quebec_is_of_stubborn.png|Quebec is of stubborn 7oXQUWN.png|The abandonment Independence.png u3Oousq.png Laughs of the world.png UcMzX2E.png qPnP5J8.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png Maurice_Richardballe.png|Quebec can into hockey Lose Some Weight.png Language Oppresion.png Now Smaller.png Sovereignty Club.png The Bastards.png pet.png ZVp9nmd.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png Links *Facebook page es:Quebecball fr:Québecballe nl:Quebecbal zh:魁北克球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:North America Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canadaball Category:Christian Category:Cross Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Future Countryballs Category:Olympic Host Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Quebecball